


在休息室里

by sudi829



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2, ゼノブレイド 2
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudi829/pseuds/sudi829
Summary: ※刚与奈费尔进行了调谐的绵津见，和迦具土之间发生的一次谈话。※仅作为黄金国发售前，总结自己对于现代帝国组所作的所有私设之用。※游戏本篇中未提及之全部具体数字（包括但不仅限于角色年纪和事件发生时间）与职务均为私人设定；如有雷同，纯属巧合。





	在休息室里

那是在宣告午休的钟声敲响过之后的事了。

已事先与自己的御刃者打过了招呼的她，迈步穿过铺着一条长而厚地毯的走廊，由此向着哈达夏尔宫内一间专供高级职务者使用的公用休息室走去。

而在推门而入的后一秒，她便看见自己近来刚从核心水晶中复苏的同僚——当代皇帝陛下的异刃·绵津见，的确如她所想地就在那里。

这名同样正进行着午休的同僚，想来本是在阅览一份理应算不上是机密，因而可以带离陛下御前的文件，以此进行着自身午前工作上的检讨。此刻，看见她来了，意识到眼下暂且放下工作做一番休息亦不无不可的男性异刃，也就自然而然地把手中的这一份文件放在了一旁。

“迦具土？真没想到你也会借用这一间休息室。”

“偶尔吧。”

拉开高背椅，拢膝在同僚的对面坐下。她先是注视了片刻同僚那张尚未收敛起认真神色的面孔，随即便出于一分察觉，而有些惊讶地感叹道：

“哎呀，看来你已经变得很了解相关的事了。”

“那得归功于日记……”

待到如此简单地答罢，这名腰间挂着武器的异刃便顺势陷入了沉思。

这安静的沉思在双方的默许中多多少少地持续了片刻。而迦具土则在凝视了这样的他片刻之后，悠然开口道。

“有什么想问的事吗？你大可以问。”

随后，就恰是在说完了这一句话以后，她看见原先正略略低着头的对方也抬起了脸来：

毕竟像这样宣称乐意介入进他人的回忆，在异刃之间可是件极为不常见的事。

要知道人格如何、自我如何，那的确都是只有当下的自己才能判断，并且他人绝不应擅自干预其中的事。但身为斯佩比亚帝国皇家所属的异刃，于每一次苏醒之后赶快明白过来自己在哈达夏尔宫中职务的定位和工作的重心，这也是极其重要而且越早越好的。

故而现如今身在这里、也同样对这一回事有所理解的两名异刃，于此又互相对视着沉默了片刻——接着便迅速地达成了共识。

“那就有劳了。”

“不用对我客气。既然看过日记你就该知道，十几年以前你也一样在这方面帮过我的忙。”

她口中的话音再次坦率的落下，男性异刃因此点了点头。然后，任由重又放松下来的肩膀舒适地缩了缩；等到再次出声时，名为绵津见的异刃口中的话语，也就正直地转为投入在表达自己眼下的真实感想与情况之上了。

“关于工作的事倒是不用担心……‘我’看来是个很谨慎的人。只要读一读日记，大体上就能够知晓幽界与帝国面临的局面、理解自己工作的内容。再接下来，只要在彻底熟悉这些分内之事前一直跟着指示去做就行了。”

“那么你又是为什么困惑呢？”

将这一声即刻便还来的巧妙又直指核心的追问听入耳中，看了一眼坐在对面高背椅中的那一名已让下颔搭在了手背上的帝国宝珠；纵使是想要保持住自身沉稳态度的异刃，至此也不由得把一抹迟疑表露在了神色之上。

“这是——”

亦跟着将面孔的重心移动到了自己交叠的双手上，他口中的话音又多加停顿了片刻，之后才如同总算组织好了语言般地道出了回答。

“坦白说来，关于该怎样妥善地对待陛下……日记有明确地告知我辅佐陛下的要点和这一工作对于帝国而言究竟具备怎样的重要性。况且作为一名异刃，我当然尊敬自己的御刃者，所以也能够顺理成章地明白日记撰写者的态度。但是，迦具土……”

正是在这口中的话音半是落罢之际，他面孔上的两道眉毛却随之抬起。

“我有所不明白的是——‘你的御刃者’到底是怎样的人？”

“……梅勒芙大人吗？”

缘于突然地听见了这一询问，坐在他对面的帝国宝珠不免同样面露吃惊地反问道。

而由此应声点了一下头，这一名刚刚予以苏醒的异刃亦由此回忆起了自己“此次”记忆的开端：

说起那一场调谐成功的仪式——那是在两天之前。

就于当代斯佩比亚帝国第七十八代皇帝陛下以调谐之举将自己唤醒之际，他可以确定当时那一名头衔为“特别执政官”的人物也在场，并且还早于其他所有旁人先一步地行礼向皇帝陛下献上了祝贺之辞……想来单是能够在那一场合现身之事实，就已足以说明名为“梅勒芙”的女性的确是陛下颇为信赖的左右手；而与此同时，再加及在苏醒当晚能有幸倾听陛下亲口诉说现世之况，他也就得以知晓了特别执政官与陛下实有姐弟之情的事实——

一重针对于“梅勒芙”这一人物的，极其稳固的印象自然也就由此形成。

但这一番甫才形成的印象，却是无论如何也无法与自己此后在日记上所读到的那一名继“先帝”和“奈费尔皇子”后，占用极多的笔墨提及的“少年”——与不久后转变为了“年轻淑女”，到最后又改口为“可靠同僚”的存在，画上等号的。

“我很困惑。读了‘我’的日记后，我也不明白。”

曾被大费笔墨记录在日记上的“这一存在”，到底是如何在三重复杂的“身份”间互相过度的同时，又将这三个看似毫不相干的“角色”彼此交融在一起的？也许对于上一个“自己”而言，不论“过度”还是“交融”全都是自然而然的事情，可对于如今在日记本外逐字阅读的他来说，想要捕捉其精髓确是需要大费苦心的……

倘若要简单些地概括说来，无法明白“该怎样对待特别执政官”。这就是让他感到困惑的源头。

“单凭我，恐怕很难彻底理解这其中的详细。”

而从这困惑的源头诞生出的诸多无法轻易斩断的思虑，也就成为了这一名调谐至今仍不足七十二小时的同僚，不得已需要向已留有了更多记忆的帝国宝珠发起求助的原因——考虑至此，迦具土微微皱起了眉头。

纵使所有事务性的记录，只要在详细阅读后多加整理观点和分析思路，最终就都能获得大致上的理解；但蕴含有个人情绪的文字，有时就算潜下心阅读，也无法真正做到感同身受或身临其境。正是在这一刻，她敏锐地意识到了如今同僚提起的这番问询或会涉及的回答，比起“职务定位”和“工作重心”，其本质恐怕是更加接近于唯恐会产生不必要诱导、故而自己实则不该擅自参与其中的人格和自我的形成……

可是话虽如此，此刻坐在她面前的这一名互为同僚已有数百年之久的男性异刃——绵津见眼下感受到的困惑无疑是真实的；而同样是在眼下，既然身为现斯佩比亚帝国特别执政官的异刃——她自然也就不能放任自己的御刃者在他人的心目中形成任何错误的印象。

况且，虽说是绝不能擅加诱导——但只是叙旧……或者说，谈论往事，这种程度的谈话和告知应该是能够被允许的。

正是出于想到了这里，骤然松开了先前蹙起的眉头，美丽的异刃露出了一个不服输的微笑。

“你想和我比试谁更了解梅勒芙大人吗？我就接受这个挑战。”

突兀地将这一声颇有干劲的话音听入了耳中，另一名缺乏相关意志的异刃不由得有些迷惑地抬眼看向了迦具土。

“虽然算不上比试……”

然而犹豫的话语只刚说出了前半句，绵津见便又转而清了清嗓子。

“——不过从哪里开始呢？”

“是啊，从‘你’我都知道的时候开始吧。”

以此将双臂优美地叠拢在胸前，帝国宝珠恰是在作出了决定的这一时刻，便也同步做好了依顺序展开阐述的打算。

再次略微收敛起了脸上的笑容，迦具土暗自判断到：那么最先的话题，理应该是从这里开始的。

 

“首先，当然是梅勒芙大人进入宫中时候的事……”

伴随着口中起了头的话题，为帝国宝珠所道出的话音却先是略略地停顿了一瞬间。

“说起来，我听说当时还是你出面到军港迎接的巨神兽飞船呢。”

由此一来，尽管话题才刚展开，她倒不免已预先感到了一分的不甘心。毕竟比起那时仍旧是皇室宝物库中一颗等待被唤醒的核心水晶的自己，往后将成为自己御刃者的那个孩子，于步入哈达夏尔宫门之际所最先见到的异刃，便理应是眼前这一名当时为先帝所调谐的对象——

恰似乎是能够从自对面紧盯而来的视线中感受到这一丁点的芥蒂，本是听着的绵津见立即在这一刻出声予以了合适的解释。

“——那是职务的一部分……”

“我知道的，只是个开玩笑而已。”

意识到眼前的同僚一贯具有的那一种敏锐察觉，并不会随变回过核心水晶一次而需要重新培养；收敛起了自身过剩的情绪，迦具土轻轻地叹了口气，继续说道：

“总之，就在那一天，时年五岁的梅勒芙大人在生父汉德利斯公的护送下抵达了皇宫，并且在名义上正式成为了先帝陛下的‘养子’——到这里为止没有异议吧？”

仅是针对于到此为止的话题，已然熟读过了自己的日记、知晓帝国古今每一件重大事件的听取者，即刻便顺畅地摇头表示没有任何的疑问。而作为参与在谈话之中的说明者，迦具土也很是明白：得等到从这一堪称起头的开场白过去，再往后的话题，才是因脱离了单纯的事务性叙述、变得容易掺杂进双方回忆之人的感情和主观印象，故而需要好好加以处理的部分。

看来想要完美地掌握好分寸，果真是很困难。

思绪至此，她忍不住避开同僚的目光在暗中发出了如此的感叹；只不过，也就在这一时刻，她亦同是出于相同的缘由而有所发觉：虽说在起初还有所犹豫该将这一轮谈话诉说到哪一种程度为好，但待到谈话真正开了头，她便无法忽视地明白到了自己身为一名异刃，的确是发自心底地想要把那些曾发生过的事实和自己真实的感官，都逐一告诉给面前的同僚。

自己的御刃者年幼时的为人、成长时是怎样的人，和奈费尔陛下的关系之亲近——以及她对于帝国的忠心……

这样的想法是无法压抑和掩藏的。并且也正是这样一番真切的想法，到头来混合成了这名帝国的宝珠口中一声如下的概括。

“现在想来，梅勒芙大人可是从小就十分稳重、识得大体。”

“‘从小就稳重识得大体’……”

如此听闻之下，坐在她对面的绵津见亦用手指摩擦着下巴，给予了回答。

“的确，根据我的所知，新入宫的‘少年’很快就适应了宫廷生活……”

尽管还以的只是简短的话语，可从这一简短的话语中，却明晰地体现出了哪怕每一代的正式职务于名义上向来都是皇帝陛下御前的第一护卫，但当初在宫中为名为绵津见的异刃所管理的事务实则是颇为杂乱的。而在这一刻，听见自己的概括得到了回答的迦具土亦于正要附和之际，看见对面又微微扬起了脸来的同僚摆出了一副陷入进了思考的模样。

“……不过，我倒是还阅读过这样一件记录。

由此，只稍一加以回忆，这名才于近日里读罢自己过去日记的异刃，便开口说出了一点与自己记忆中所读记录稍显违背之处。

“——关于梅勒芙曾爬到房顶上试图看清巨神兽兵器停泊场的全貌，让照看的侍女极为为难……”

只不过这番或许意在于纠正的话语，却到底是在尚未彻底说完之前，就遭致了突来的打断：

“哎呀，我从没有听说过这样的事，是否和其他人搞混了呢？”

“可是‘我’的日记上确实详细写下了……”

正要辨明自己所听传闻的出处与其可靠性的绵津见，于此在迦具土脸上越发严厉的表情下明确地意识到了孩子童年时的顽皮与否，这并不是一件非得放在台面上的事。

“确实当时宫中还常有其他贵族子弟觐见，此事的确有待商议——”

他因此退让改口。而听到了这一退让的迦具土也就顺着对方的退让、跟着退让了一步，并顺势将话题重新带领向了更有建树的方面。

“是啊，当时恐怕是宫中近十几年来最为人群混杂的一段时间了。”

“……根据记录，当时先帝陛下接见觐见人员的时刻，最早从上午七时起，最晚至夜间十时毕。”

于话题的变迁下，当时以护卫之名义时刻立身在觐见大厅内，因此得以在日记上留有相关记录的异刃跟着说出了直观且详细的记载；这也就使得当时已然是同在宫中，故同样知晓大概情况的帝国宝珠不禁要出声加以补充。

“而且贵族出身的年轻人在此之列中的比例，占据了七成以上。”

并且就在说罢了补充之辞后，她便又叹了口气。

觐见场数这样多，想必觐见大厅前的那部升降梯也上上下下得很是忙碌吧。

回忆着那具遍布华丽装饰的“迎接台”金色的围栏上，曾不断反射着映入透明通道中的日光与月光的模样，就连当初本是无心牵扯于这一系列无谓繁忙中的迦具土，都难免要心怀感慨。

在“那个时候”，试图面见先帝陛下的年轻人多，这不奇怪。

留职于帝都阿尔巴马格赴任的，各名列于帝国权贵之名录的家族之长，因事务性质的进宫本就是常态。

而在那一时点里，常有机会进入宫中获准召见的他们只是全都不约而同地意识到，带领家族未来的继承人在先帝陛下面前留下深刻的好印象，是很必要的——因此，“礼节性问候”、“成年的报告”，甚至纯粹“因觐见而觐见”……以种种千奇百怪的缘由频繁地在第七十七代皇帝陛下面前展现自己的子嗣，这一成为既定风气的习惯大约在五六年间颇为流行，也造就了皇座御前虚伪的繁忙和事务的杂冗；这一阵不论是暗示还是明示都无法彻底压下的狂热之风，一直捱到了被接入宫中的“少年”年满十三岁后，才在一夜之间突然地得以收敛。

至于收敛的原因……一方面是哈达夏尔宫内出于前任库雷塔斯亲卫队长病故而始终稍嫌松散的警备，在那一年里总算重又获得了本应有的强化，同时更为严格限制了对于出入皇宫人员的审批；另一方面，也是此种性质的觐见从那一年起，便在某种层面上失去了大半的意义。

因为时年，斯佩比亚帝国第七十七代皇子殿下，奈费尔·艾尔·斯佩比亚；这一位后将被承认为拥有帝国皇位第一顺位之继承权的皇子，终于在举国期盼下诞生于世。

“——堪称愚蠢的趋之若鹜，最后终结于一件可喜可贺之事，我想这是非常值得庆幸的……”

不知道是至今依然能够感受到那一日举国欢庆之气氛的盛大热烈，还是整段堪称漫长的回忆，到此终究可算作是抵达了第一个至关重要的时点；低声说完了这一句，帝国宝珠抿起了嘴唇，继而在微笑的神色中轻轻地摇了摇头。

“你看起来感慨万千。”

“确实如此……呵呵。”

面对的确优雅地表露出了自身喜悦的迦具土，一并将自己阅读到的记忆也向前调整到了同一时间点的绵津见，至此也略作起了一番思索。而到了思索的最终，仍旧决定将自身真实的感想对着同僚诉说出口的他便于此出声：

“对于斯佩比亚帝国而言，陛下……当时还是皇子的奈费尔殿下的诞生，正是犹如点亮了一盏足以照亮未来的明灯。不过对于梅勒芙而言，这恐怕是面临着很难办的局面吧？”

这浸透着感想的这一番询问，听来无疑是有些辛辣的。然而待到逐字不漏地将他的问题听入了耳中，有些出乎提问人意料，面不改色的宝珠干脆地点了一下头。

“我无法否认……但是‘难办’并不意味着难熬。”

纵使因回答而收起了嘴角的微笑，可在迦具土那张收起了微笑的脸上，却并没有露出任何哀愁的神情。

“梅勒芙大人对新诞生于世的皇弟怀有的友爱自不用提，而且——身处局势的复杂，这也将成为促使梅勒芙大人思考如何成为‘自己’的契机。”

没错，比起一味哀叹困苦，与自己的御刃者同身为当事人的她更愿意称那一段时光为考验。

选择在流言四起的危机中，直面看似变得晃荡的未卜前途；勇敢地向先帝陛下述明自己对于帝国的忠心，再毅然决定下自己未来要走的路——并且颇为碰巧的，这一条于自身意愿之下选择的道路，竟与少女进宫二年后便因病亡故的生父，汉德利斯公爵年轻时的选择全然相同。

那是自幼便存在于少女灵魂中一抹庞大的光辉，由此第一次绽放在人们眼前的时刻；而不论进行考验的过程有多么痛苦，一旦回想起毅然决定接受下考验的那一个瞬间，不论是当事人的少女还是立于近处的旁观者，心中都会涌起一股勇气。

“梅勒芙大人是在皇子殿下半岁时，也就是翌年春季，参加了应届少年兵的选拔和训练——……”

当口中的话语说到了这里，她理所当然地耸了一下肩膀。

“顺带一提，我当时自然也一并从皇宫搬至了军营，因此对于宫内的消息也就不那么灵通了。”

仔细地将迦具土的申明听入耳中，作为确认时事的一环，绵津见亦随口加以了补充。

“那一年里，除了有过一次英维迪亚的军用巨神兽战舰擅自接近古拉领空外，应该没有大事。”

“这和我的记忆也吻合。再之后嘛——对了，少年兵参训三个月后，你还以入暑慰问的名义来过军营一次，顺带探望了当时还是训练兵的梅勒芙大人。”

“此事我也有印象。‘我’的日记里也有记录下这次代先帝陛下的出行……”

至此，像是不知自己接下来打算作出的发言，是否会遭到与此前因提及了少年时期的顽皮经历而被严正要求改口时同样的应对，他犹豫了片刻，才继续开口道：

“而且‘我’还留下了一些其他记录。像是感慨于训练兵的年轻有为，以及……嗯……外表越来越有军人的样子了，混在其他少年中间也毫不逊色……”

待到稍显吞吐的话音落下的后一瞬间，心存有犹豫者便果不其然地在宝珠的脸上看见了不太愉快的表情。

“那只是按照军队的仪容规定，新兵无一例外地都剪了头发而已。”

尽管当初身在以男性为主的斯佩比亚军营内，确是从生理上有着不可忽视的不方便，不过知道自己的御刃者总是尽力克服着这些困难的她忍不住蹙眉回答：

“虽然对于你当时竟然直接说出口的外貌评价，有些闷闷不乐了一阵子。不过梅勒芙大人可是一直想着，要赶快变成能挺胸抬头回到宫中探望的独当一面的军人。”

而身为一名论实力与经验都可堪称是极其优秀的御刃者，不断地为争取自身的立场而付出着努力的少女，擢升起来也的确是很快的。

新兵训练与服役期结束后，便升任士官，身为军人的少女因此得以名正言顺地在假期间回宫中探望先帝陛下与年幼的皇子；再然后，不出四年就升至少尉——作为一名年轻的军官，少女屡获晋升全都依赖于有记录可循的确切实绩；并且就在此基础之上，自身具备了优越战力的梅勒芙也以少尉的军衔与“帝国宝珠的御刃者”之特殊身份，在距今三年前，也就是满十八岁的那一年，受先帝陛下之钦点、奉旨奔赴了那一场斯佩比亚在古拉领内与英维迪亚打响的战役……

——古拉争夺战。

“‘争夺战’——那确实是立下了一连串战功，为帝国和自己都赢得了十分精彩的胜利。”

以英维迪亚声称一支抵达古拉、执行民用委托的佣兵小队在古拉境内失联为由，强行派遣军队进驻古拉起始；斯佩比亚帝国亦在古拉领驻扎军的申请下，于本土派遣武装部队抵达古拉巨神兽的背脊平原，对敌军予以警戒和还击。毫无争议的，此一参战双方为争夺古拉巨神兽境内之领土所有权而打响的争夺战，是斯佩比亚帝国与英维迪亚烈王国二国之间、乃至是幽界近现代史上爆发的最大规模的战争。故而已重新熟记下了幽界的历史绵津见，也根据官方所记载的战况，对于那名年轻军官在此战一系列战役上的种种表现给予了相当正面评价。而这评价亦获得了迦具土的肯定。

“更是战术眼和军事指挥天赋崭露头角的时候……”

当话题说到这里，又暂且停下了话音；帝国的宝珠略略地歪过了头，以仿佛若有所思的神色看着坐在自己对面的同僚。

“……以及，虽然无法妄定好坏，但这一次参战的经历也的的确确地让梅勒芙大人以作为‘军人’的身份，迈出了至关重要的一步。”

便是碍于这一话题的特殊性，就算头脑中没有了可供辅佐判断的记忆，专心听着的异刃也大概能够明白迦具土所说的“重要的一步”指代的含义。

就在宝珠投来的视线下，绵津见谨慎地点了点头。

虽说在关于“古拉争夺战”告捷的后一段时期里，自己所书的日记之内容都为外交事项，与先帝陛下针对古拉领颁布的各项新政策之记录所占据，并没能留给“梅勒芙”这一名字以位置——但如今想来，就在事态发生的当时，理应是有过合适的人选询问了那一名从年纪上还该被称为“少女”的军人情况如何、同时为其做出了适当的心理辅导……

“——确实如此，以特别执政官现在的精神面貌看来，当时的处置和应对看来都很是得当。”

“哎呀……”

才刚沉着地说罢了评价的异刃，应声抬起了视线。像是无法明白自己这一番符合常理的回答为何会换回迦具土口中突如其来的惊叹，他不明所以地反问道：

“怎么了？”

而听闻反问的宝珠，却只是笑着摇了摇头。

“不，没什么。”

并且把话题继续进展了下去。

“但确实如你所说：当时的处置和应对的都很得当。就是在极为妥善的关怀和守望下，梅勒芙大人才最终能够凭借自己的决心和意志站起来，在军人的道路上继续往前走。”

抬起头来，继续往前走；这也就为因经历过了战场而越发成熟起来的年轻军人，带去了旧地重访的可能性——

纤细的手指随之将一缕鬈发拂回了肩膀的后头，随着头脑中的思绪先行一步地向前加以延伸，宝珠也就有所意识到了存在于现一阶段的要点都已经说尽。她继而收束了自己的感性，让自己的所言回归到了任何人都可以在史书中明文查阅到的事实之上。

“——古拉争夺战，在战场上的胜负已成定局后，我国与英维迪亚也第一时间于教廷的公证下签订了停战条约，以此为战争画上了休止符。而在此之后的重大事件……”

如此再度顺着时间发展主动推进了话题，以左手手背支在下颔上略作了些思考，她又将本是搭在肩头的右手往前方摊开了。

“想必就是第一皇子携视察团访问古拉领了。那是在争夺战过后两年的事——至于在这一回访问中发生的‘那一桩事件’的详情，在递交给哈达夏尔宫的报告书上都有写吧？”

“确实能够在皇宫资料库内查阅到这份报告书。”

在已谨慎地经过了事先调查的前提下，听着的异刃先是态度肯定地答罢，接着又如反应过来了某事般地停了停话音。

“这样说来，我记得你当时也……”

“没错。”

出于全无一丝对同僚隐瞒此事之需要的考量，迦具土点头承认道：

“就在视察团为访问展开准备之期间，梅勒芙大人亦为先帝陛下所召见，并奉命以护卫之名义加入视察团随行于第一皇子殿下左右。而我作为梅勒芙大人的异刃，自然是随访问的队伍一同入宿于现古拉领事馆——也就成为了亲眼见证那一桩事件的当事人之一。”

一桩为视察团所遭遇的“事件”；详细说来，那是当时已升任为中尉的梅勒芙在陪同第一皇子奈费尔殿下访问古拉之际，皇子殿下在附属领遭遇到的名为“遇刺”的险情。

“此事件之重大，却并未在斯佩比亚本土引发举国之骚乱。实乃不易。”

“全因第一皇子所带领的视察团虽是身处异乡，遇事却毫不慌乱。以极为精锐的人数解决了事件之功劳。”

面对迎面直指而来的恶意，坚决地稳住了自身的立场；尽管年幼却表现得勇气与毅力过人的皇子，在局势胶着的关键时刻作出了绝不能在此时枉自撤退回国内的判断——通过查阅报告书知晓了自身如今的御刃者在当时的一番判断，深为之感服的绵津见故而发出了理所当然的感慨。

“竟能当即下达如此果敢的决断，真不愧是奈费尔陛下！”

“没错，皇子殿下的英明是毋庸置疑的。”

足以处理一件突发事态的方法，总有许多；而其中最好的那一种，有时也是最为冒险的一种——

待到听闻了自迦具土口中传来的回答，观察着那一名帝国宝珠脸上流露出的赞同之色，于桌边两端数秒钟短暂的沉默之下，他不禁兀自陷入了考虑：

当那名涉及“继承人之争”的本国刺客，被身在古拉的视察团逮捕并押送回国后，根据日记的记录——正是当时的“自己”作为“亲卫队长”这一职务的代理者，率领着整支库雷塔斯亲卫队在先帝陛下的许可下，进行了帝国本土范围内的全部后续调查，继而从这一丝缕的阴谋中拉扯出了更为大量的牵连并将其依法一网打尽。

“青睐”和“警戒”是同时存在、且哪一边都不可或缺的两面镜，是地位高贵的人时刻放在心中暗自较劲、把握平衡的天平。不论是与身俱来还是后天的千锤百炼，身居高位之人具备的这一对于大局的衡量之意识，单是看着也要感叹万千。

不过，倘若就此放下对所观览大局的评判，只具体到在此次事件中实际展开了行动之人的评价……

“以皇子殿下本人作为‘诱饵’，引不法分子上钩的计策……”

低低地叹了口气，他随之极为客观的评价道：

“梅勒芙对于事态的处置虽有显得冒险之处，不过灵活柔软的手段和决不妥协的强硬之手腕都是十分值得称赞的。”

而等这一评价的话音落下，他便又察觉到方才一时没有说话的帝国宝珠，此刻正以一种颇为好奇的神色盯着自己。

“怎么了？”

“——我从没听‘你’这样直接夸过梅勒芙大人，有些新鲜。”

“我只是说了官方意见中足以为人所认可的部分。”

“那么你自己是怎样想的呢？”

于是，就在同僚显得饶有兴趣的注视下——再次叹了口气，他也只好老实地回答：

“就结果而言，无可挑剔……但看着她带着皇子殿下一起冒险，这可真是令人捏了一把汗。对于双方的。”

“这倒是很像你会说的话。”

出于忍不住要对迦具土口中这一句评价的性质展开一些猜测，他也多少在暗自的考虑之中片刻地敛住了话题。但随后，正是出于另一种在暗自考虑之中所得的结果，使得他选择了在重新开口之时，主动将话题往后进展下去。

“至于在古拉领的事件发生之后……”

听取着由对方所提出的，纵使会有万千的铺垫也终将抵达这一时点的话题，迦具土应声而略略颔首，神情中不免由此掺杂进了些许哀意。

“是的。”

便是在“事件”发生后的翌年之秋，亦是第一皇子携视察团访问古拉领后方满一年之际，斯佩比亚帝国第七十七代皇帝陛下因顽疾病逝于哈达夏尔宫内。

此噩耗之下，举国为之哀叹；连帝国元老会诸议员之中，亦有年事较长者随先帝陛下的逝世一并递出辞呈、促使帝国权力上层产生了较为全面地更新换代之趋势——行缓兵之策的英维迪亚、于云海中潜伏的洛修利亚、甚至于教廷所在地之阿卡狄亚，邻国的视线正注视着世代又一次迎来了交替的斯佩比亚，现在的“我们”正站在历史的转折点……

难免有些身陷时事的在心中无声地感叹着，迦具土抬起视线看向了自己的同僚。

“虽说是对你有点过意不去，但确实是需等到此类要政都处理完毕后，才能有余裕为新帝举行异刃的调谐仪式。”

“……而作为臣子从旁辅佐，也作为至亲从旁支撑陛下的，就是特别执政官阁下吗？”

“我想说的正是如此。”

 

历史是时有波澜起伏，时又直转急下的。

但与前一幕的落幕之时刻终会来临相匹配，后一幕的开幕之时刻也将会到达。

抬眼瞥看着暂且被放置于休息室内桌边上的那一份资料，书写于其上有条有理且回归于正轨的内容，无疑代表着如今新帝登基后的一切事态都已经度过了最为波折的阶段，直待渐渐归于平顺。

就在为这一份资料所分隔的两端进行着的、从起初谈及直至这一刻的，正是一场究其内容与耗时都不知是漫长还是短暂的谈话。

而等到一切都已说完，稍加整理了一遍自己今天和迦具土谈论的话题，心头的困惑得以消除了许多的异刃·绵津见便道出了一声大致上的总结：

“原来如此——这就是名为‘梅勒芙’其人了……”

“没错，凡是我看到和听到的，都已经全部告诉给你了。”

缘于从他的语气中听出了真切的感慨，以及对于特别执政官确实存有的赞扬，迦具土如此回答道。且正是趁她这样说着话之际，也从宫外同时传来了报时的钟声。

闲暇的午后已过。自这钟声敲响之际，上至皇帝陛下、下至普通市民，都该抖擞精神，展开一日之内属于下午的工作和活动了。

于此一来，同样作为受这钟声影响日程作息的一员，在“哎呀，这就到时间了”的低声抱怨之中，原本坐在高背椅中的迦具土优雅却也颇为干脆地起了身。可就在真正回归到自己的御刃者身边之前，这名美丽的异刃，却又在本次休息时间里最后一次地转头看向了同样该立即回归于岗位的同僚。

并且，或许不是出自于听者错觉的，当再度开口时，重又凝视着他的迦具土已比之先前微微地加重了语气——

感慨、赞扬，这些评价都是真切的。然而就隐藏在这些正面的评价之内，以听者之姿重新记下了这一系列本该亲身经历的事件和话语后，如今在第七十八代皇帝陛下之护卫的名义下重获得了调谐的、这一名为绵津见的异刃，还是终究怀有着保留到了谈话最后一刻的、一丝暗藏的防备。

想来帝国的宝珠也并非是没能听出来这一分保留见解的存在，因此她才以严肃的口吻，续接上了这样的回答：

“既然已经听纳了我的意见——再剩下的……没错，要是还存有什么疑虑，你就自己去感受吧。希望你亲眼见识一下我的御刃者到底有多么优秀。”

心中知晓迦具土这句话所具备的分量，所以正是在一点头之间，身为陛下之贴身护卫的异刃，他便也做好了还以具有同样分量之话语的准备。

“明白了。有了你的允许，我会密切加以关注的……当特别执政官面见陛下时，以及在我所能看见的一切场合。”

就在这样一轮话语的对峙过后，帝国的宝珠不禁微微地皱起了眉头。

面对着在斟酌过后，也仍旧选择了如此说辞的同僚，她像是还想要多说些什么的张了张双唇……可就在又片刻后，重新摇了摇头，收敛起了面孔上的严厉，迦具土转而极其真挚地笑了起来。

“确实如此……绵津见——”

所有因推断而起的、徒有其表的信赖，到头来都难免会残留有真实的裂痕；唯有出于肺腑和心灵，只有发自这二者、只有在亲眼见识与亲身体会后最终所得出的信任，才是真正的信任。

她是能够认识到这一点的，也感同身受地相信着这一点的。故而当目睹着在自己的呼唤声中，从低头拾取桌上资料的目光里再次抬起了头来的那一名同僚，帝国宝珠亦发自于心底地这般坦述道：

“皇帝陛下，还有宫内。就都交给你了。”

不论是从坦述的话语之中，还是坦述的神情之中，都无一不能够体会到一股强烈的信赖之情；无法不受其感染，因而仔细又专注地听取了同僚所言之托付的那一名男性异刃，由此也就坚定地点了点头。

“——我明白了。”

世代在更迭，话题也在改变；但在不断流转发生变化的事物之中，也必然存在有永恒不变的东西。

清晰地明白，与这一副全新的意识同时诞生于腰间的这一把新生之刃，必将是全心全意只为守护住即将延伸至未来的历史而挥动的——先是暂且顿了顿将要道出口的话音，这一名已然于当代苏醒过来了的异刃在后一刻，便抬起了自己握拳的右手，在点亮着核心水晶之光的胸前轻轻地敲了敲。

“从这一刻起，继续一起为斯佩比亚的安泰尽责尽力吧，迦具土！”

 

—FIN—


End file.
